Isaac and Ishmael
A special episode dealing with some of the questions and issues currently facing the world in the wake of the recent terrorist attacks on the United States. "The West Wing" creator and executive producer Aaron Sorkin wrote the script. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Guest Starring :Ajay Naidu as Rakim Ali :Michael O'Neill as Secret Service Agent Ron Butterfield :Jonathan Nichols as Agent Cleary :Jeanette Brox as Student Co-Starring :Cyd Strittmatter as Joan :Frantz Turner as Agent Greg :Susie Geiser as Marjorie Mann :Mongo Brownlee as Secret Service Agent :Josh Zuckerman as Billy Fernandez AKA "Fred" :Ben Donovan as Boy #2 :Marcus Toji as Boy #3 :Arjay Smith as Boy #4 :Kristine Woo as Girl #1 :Chastity Dotson as Girl #4 :Dan Horton as Agent #1 :Willie Gault as Agent #2 :William James Jones as FBI Agent Uncredited :Kristin Bryant as High School Student :Katherine Evagelou as High School Girl :Paul Moncrief as Core Staffer :Mark Oxman as Benji Quotes :Toby Ziegler: Maybe this would be a good time for a course on our maligned little brother 'civil liberties'. :C.J. Cregg: Liberties schmiberties! :Toby Ziegler: C.J. Cregg ladies and gentlemen. :C.J.: You know of a way to do this without tapping some phones? :Toby Ziegler: What about illegal searches? What about profiling? You know what Benjamin Franklin said? :C.J. Cregg: He said, "Hey look, I've invented the stove!" :Billy Fernandez: He said, "They, that can give up essential liberty to obtain a little temporary safety, deserve neither liberty nor safety." :Student: Do you consider yourself a man of principle? :President Bartlet: I try to be. :Student: Well, don't you consider, I mean, I know they're our enemy, don't you consider there's something noble about being a martyr? :President Bartlet: ''' A martyr would rather suffer death at the hands of an oppressor, than renounce his beliefs. Killing yourself and innocent people to make a point is sick, twisted, brutal, dumbass murder. Let me leave you with this thought before I go searching for the apples that were rightfully mine, we don't need martyrs right now. We need heroes - a hero would die for his country, but he'd much rather live for it. Trivia *This episode was written and filmed in less than two weeks as the show's reaction to the terrorist attacks on the USA of 11 September 2001. The episode was not written to be part of the show's continuity. *It is one of the few episodes that does not feature a "Previously on the West Wing" montage. *When originally aired, it contained an introduction from several of the cast members. You can see it here. *Stockard Channing joins the main cast with this episode. '''ERRORS *It would be geographically impossible for the suspected terrorist to cross the border from Ontario into Vermont as they do not border each other."The West Wing" Isaac and Ishmael (2001) Music :for what it's worth | BUFFALO SPRINGFIELD : Photos 300group.png 300.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3